Talk:Jef Duncan
Same person? Which one of these was a mistake, if either? http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Jennifer_Duncan or this page? --LauraCC (talk) 19:38, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think either of them was a mistake since, according to the production art, Jef Duncan was born on November 27, 1944 and gave blood on October 6, 2004 while Jennifer Duncan was born on April 25, 2004 and gave blood on September 30, 2004. As such, it is safe to assume that they were intended to be different people. GusF (talk) 22:18, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay. As they had the same last name and first initial, I thought someone might have goofed somewhere. Thanks. --LauraCC (talk) 16:51, September 29, 2016 (UTC) How well was the form seen? Specifically, were the family history of medical conditions listed legible in the episode? We could get a lot of pages/references out of this if true. * Tuberculosis * Syphilis * Diabetes * Cancer * Kidney trouble * Heart trouble * Stomach trouble * Rheumatism (Arthritis) * Asthma, Hay fever, Hives UCLA * Epilepsy (Fits) * Committed Suicide * Been insane Also RFD, street,state, etc --LauraCC (talk) 15:40, January 13, 2017 (UTC) :It wouldn't have to be legible, only recognizable enough to confirm that that specific form with that specific writing was featured on screen. I've looked into it and I can find nothing that is either legible or recognizable. Which begs the question, does this person even deserve this article, or is all of that unreferenced material? The article wasn't created all that long ago, I'll contact Gus to ask about it. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:56, January 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I have to admit that I created this article by mostly relying on information which was already present on the Wiki e.g. Jef Duncan's date of birth and the date that he gave blood. Considering that I have read other articles containing information derived from production art, I did not foresee this being a problem but I certainly understand if the admins decide to delete the page for whatever reason. --GusF (talk) 11:03, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Not so fast. We do have other, real world articles for details on things which appeared on screen but which were not readable. (such as the items in the Picard family album, like Françoise de Picard) So deletion isn't necessarily necessary...--LauraCC (talk) 16:11, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :I went through the bluray version of carpenter street, the two files I posted are all that seemed even remotely suited to trying to figure out what's on them. They seem to be in a B- folder (stacked in front of an AB+ folder as described here. Interestingly the collector in question has several folders, but not B-) The form format doesn't seem to fit. Unless someone has a second opinion to offer, I think we are ready to convert this to an unreferenced materials article. :Gus, were there other articles you created by the same logic? -- Capricorn (talk) 01:38, January 19, 2017 (UTC) There's Jennifer Duncan as well, and I suppose whatever is linked to in that article uniquely. Cap, as the blood types on the files were seen, do they get their own articles? --LauraCC (talk) 16:09, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::None besides Jennifer Duncan. --GusF (talk) 17:36, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, turns out Memphis has created a few articles working from the same props in the last month. I'm itching to change them all to realworld, it's not even that much work, but I really haven't had much time for the site right recently. -- Capricorn (talk) 07:52, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Add those other articles to my list above. Those entries that are articles already will need background notes with the relevant info. --LauraCC (talk) 15:56, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :I've Changed all articles I'm aware of to realworld. For the record, apart from Jef Duncan and Jennifer Duncan, that's also Jeffrey Bethany, Bill Smith, West Birch Street, UCLA, Rhode, First Street, and Detroit Department of Health. :Laura, if you're planning on making articles for more stuff on those files, could I offer a suggestion? Report of Medical History counts as a reference in itself, so maybe the most sane way of going about this might be to start with a page on that first, use tables to put a copy of what was on in there the way our articles on dedication plaques etc are organized, and then you'll have a nice overview from which to figure out what else needs to be done. Just a suggestion. If that's your plan at all. -- Capricorn (talk) 08:06, January 27, 2017 (UTC) I like the idea, but it's a little daunting of a project...we could use the table here as a template too? --LauraCC (talk) 15:43, January 27, 2017 (UTC)